<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nosferatu: Gods and Titans by VWWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694202">Nosferatu: Gods and Titans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWWriter/pseuds/VWWriter'>VWWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nosferatu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWWriter/pseuds/VWWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is an ancient prince and titan. How does this shape the world around him? What will become of the prophecies? Why do the Olympians want his people dead? So many questions! (Sorry for the Summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nosferatu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy it and like the concept. Anyways, I hope you all like it!</p>
<p>P.S. I don't own PJO!</p>
<p>P.S.S This concept is not originally mine, but I received permission from the original author to continue their concept that they only finished the first chapter. (Don’t worry I already have 5 written!)</p>
<p>P.S.S.S Zeus is kinda a tool… no need to mention this and it’s not relevant, but I wanted to say it. Anyways, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Central Park)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perseus stood surrounded by blood. The bodies of several hunters littered the ground and the stench of death permeated the air. She was there too, standing across from him. She held her bow level, an arrow notched and ready to fly at him should he try anything. He looked at her staring directly into her piercing silver eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's the end of the line Perseus!" Artemis yelled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, my lady. I think that this is just the beginning," he said, blood flowing from the corners of his mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked pissed, but Percy merely smirked at her. He was an ancient Titan prince and she couldn't possibly expect to beat him. She didn’t know this of course and he even felt a small amount of pity for the huntress, To be so woefully outmatched and not realize it? That was going to be a tough pill to swallow when she found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time though, he was still angry at her as well. She and her hunters had tortured one of his closest companions and left him for dead. That was not something he could easily look past. She had driven things to this and now she was going to pay. He wouldn’t kill her though, not yet anyway. No, now there were more important things to accomplish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis seemed furious after the last comment he had made and tears were streaming down her face. Once again Perseus felt a little bad, he knew he shouldn't be so cruel to her, she was only doing what she was ordered to do. That didn’t excuse what she had done though, and to do what he needed to he would need to make her snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will thank you for one thing though, your precious Zoe was a delightful treat," he said laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis screamed at him. letting loose her arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2 Weeks Earlier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Secret Encampment)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perseus was the crown prince of the Nosferatu, an ancient form of the vampires, and one of the last known remaining with royal blood beside his two sisters. He was a direct descendant of Nyx and Erebus and when his father faded, Percy was declared as the titan god of vampires, blood, darkness, and combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was able to hide his status from other immortals due to his domain over darkness. He knew he could take most of the Olympians in single combat, but he wasn’t keen on going to war with the entire council. His sister’s aura had been even easier to hide seeing as they hadn’t been given domains yet. The fates had simply said that it wasn’t their time yet or whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s sisters, Andromeda and Nebula, were the closest people he had in his life. Andromeda was younger than him by thirty years, but when you're both millennia years old that didn’t matter. He was still overprotective of her though, not that she had tried to find a mate yet, but Percy had often joked to her about breaking anybody’s fingers if they tried anything ‘inappropriate.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His older sister, Nebula, had also been under Percy’s fierce protection. She of course had found it ridiculous, but he didn’t care. If anyone touched his sisters, there would be Tartarus to pay. It had been a shock to everyone when Nebula had disappeared about 80 years ago. One day she simply wasn’t in her cabin and they had never seen her since. Percy knew she was alive though, he still felt a faint signal from her due to his domain over vampires, but he couldn’t figure out where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had tried sending out multiple search parties but to no avail. Eventually, Percy stopped the searches and just assumed that she would be back when she was done doing whatever it was she was up too. However long that took, Percy was willing to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stood on the porch looking out over the settlement. He was proud of what his people had built over the past few hundred years. Long ago, his people's home had been ransacked and they were forced to move to the realm of men to survive, but they had managed. Sure, it was nothing like their old lands, but it was still something wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The layout of the settlement was unique in the fact that it was quite militaristic. The main house where Percy and his sister lived, and where meetings were held, had a training ground on either side. Forges and medical centers were next to those on either end and after came the military barracks where the warriors slept when on active duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shopping center was behind the main house which was where a lot of the residents would spend their time. The shops were laid out so the military and food items were positioned in the most important spots and the rest being scattered throughout. There were also recreation centers in the area where families would often be found hanging out together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly, the residents lived in cabins districts that were even farther back behind the shopping district. The hope was that if there was an attack that the residence would be the furthest from danger. The settlement was built in front of a mountain so there was not much concern of an attack from behind. Regardless, a 30 ft high wall surrounded the entire settlement with towers on each corner for added safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had never been an attack due to Percy’s abilities and the wards he had placed around the area, but he didn’t want to get too comfortable. That was why things were set up the way they were. Every resident had to take at least ten years of military training where afterward had the choice of being put into rotation for active service or finding work in another industry. This didn’t bother anyone seeing as they were all partially immortal and time wasn’t ever really a concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lived a good life and had most of what they needed. People had work to do and everyone contributed their fair share. It was a great community and Percy loved his people, but deep down he wanted more for them. He wanted to give them a kingdom again, for them to live as rulers of the world and so many other things. That dream would have to wait, however, because they were beginning to have a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda had come to him a few months ago and told him that the blood supply was dwindling. When they had first arrived, they had been able to use animals as their food source. Animals were pure and clean, but with the age of industry, their food source had begun to run out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arrival of the gods into America only further managed to complicate things, especially the hunters of Artemis. Now his people had to be extra careful when trying to find food and it was rarer to find untainted blood. This decline continued for the next few centuries until they found themselves where they were today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Percy had begun going out on raids to local clinics and hospitals. They would only ever take from the blood storage and never too much to deprive those in need. This was only slowing the depletion of resources though. Even when Percy had started to make the raids a nightly occurrence, the settlement was barely holding steady. He knew that they needed a solution and fast, but wasn’t quite sure what was needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearing nightfall and tonight would of course be another raid. He only took the best of his fighters out raiding. There was no use risking more harm by bringing recruits along. His two best friends and warriors were Thaddeus and Branduin, though they preferred to go by Thad and Bran most of the time. He had decided to only bring them tonight as his target was a rather large hospital and he didn't want to attract too much attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy walked over to the training grounds greeting a few people on the way. He arrived to see Thad and Bran sparing with a group of nearly twelve recruits. The two captains were practically dancing around the group taking them out one by one whilst expertly dodging incoming attacks. Percy laughed, they made it look easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all the recruits were laying on the floor either panting or unconscious Percy decided to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry everyone, keep practicing for a couple of hundred years and you might be able to stand a chance against these two!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and maybe in a couple thousand they'll be able to match you, Percy," Bran said, turning to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! I doubt it. We've been training nearly as long as him and he can still beat us both without breaking a sweat!" Thad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn’t go that far… you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>manage to land a few hits last time, albeit with me facing both of you at the same time,” Percy said, a smirk forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get you eventually oh ‘lord of combat’,” Bran grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, you two need to get ready, we leave in ten minutes," Percy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir!" they replied in a mock tone before running off to get ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed at their reaction. He loved both of them like brothers. Thad and Bran were the ones who had helped him pull all of the remaining Nosferatu together and build their new home after their home had been attacked. He didn't want to think of what might have happened if they hadn't been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He grabbed a pair of daggers and a pack of throwing knives and slipped them into his jacket. He didn’t take his sword since this mission needed to be as stealthy as possible, but in the worst-case scenario, he could summon a larger weapon if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went out towards the front gate and waited. It didn't take too long before Thad and Bran came up to join him. They left under the cover of darkness and headed off to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Artemis</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(In the woods by the hospital)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis and her hunt were on a mission to look into recent hospital robberies in the area. She had been tasked with hunting the Nosferatu ever since they had been sighted on earth and believed that they were the culprits. She had hunted them for nearly four centuries but had never succeeded in capturing one. She suspected that somewhere out there was a settlement, and she would be the one to find it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't expect to find anything here, but they were going to at least try. The hunt had gone from hospital to hospital trying to find evidence, but they never did. Over the past weeks, she had been to hundreds of medical centers all over the country and she had found nothing. It was infuriating! She was a goddess of hunting for Zeus's sake!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, she didn’t mind what they were doing seeing as they at least seemed to have some form of code about it. They never took more than 10% of any given hospital’s blood supply. If they were actually trying to hurt people then they could easily have taken it all. This led Artemis to believe that they were doing this because they had to rather than for enjoyment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That knowledge was good in some ways because it meant that they would continue to do it and eventually she could trap them. The only problem with it was that the goddess of the hunt had begun to feel a little guilty about the whole thing. She couldn’t judge them fully, but they had to have been at least partially good if they were so moderate in how much they were stealing. Unfortunately, she had to do her job and she would be damned before she gave up on finding these creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had decided to change up the pace and have the hunters stake out multiple hospital sights tonight. Most of the hospitals in the area had already been hit, but there were a few that were still untouched. Assuming that this was the area the creatures would strike again, the hunt would be waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had tried this once before but had faced little success. This time though, Artemis had an extra layer to her plan. She convinced Hades to give the hunt a temporary blessing so that they were completely hidden in the darkness and exchange, he would get to speak to whoever they captured before they were handed over to Olympus. She wasn’t sure why the god of death was so invested in all of this, but it didn’t bother her much so long as they managed to capture a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason for her deal with Hades was simple. She had begun to suspect that her hunt was somehow being detected around the hospitals. It was the only explanation for how the group had managed to evade them for so long. It pissed her off that the creatures could somehow detect them, but she was confident in her Uncle’s blessing. If the group arrived tonight, then it would be the last hospital they ever robbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there waiting for nearly two hours after sunset and some of the hunters were beginning to doze off when she finally saw it. A group of three men was sneaking up to the hospital doors dressed in all black and their faces shrouded in hoods. She couldn't be sure that these were their targets since she wasn’t positive what her prey looked like, but the men looked suspicious so she had to at least try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Girls!" She said rousing them from their slumber before continuing. "A group just entered the building and I believe them to be our target."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunters quickly got together and went forward with Artemis taking the lead. They snuck into the building, keeping to the shadows to keep utilizing the blessing of Hades. Artemis could see the boys were doing the same and were sneaking towards the blood storage. This confirmed her suspicion. These were the ones she was hunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She motioned for some of the girls to hide in doorways on either side of the storage room and then, after checking to make sure it was vacant, hid the rest of them in the room across. They waited there for maybe fifteen minutes before the door opened to reveal the thieves, one of which, the man in front whom Artemis assumed was the leader, for some reason having his hood down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Nice job guys, that was easy!” The leader said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we look like to you, amateurs?” The one on the left replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in the front looked rather young. He had a scar going diagonally across his face which made him look a good deal fiercer, he had long messy black hair and a striking pair of violet eyes. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet so it was clear that the blessing was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell that they were all armored and had weapons on them though she couldn’t see what metals they were made of. They might have been just a group of mortals, but Artemis doubted it. Why would they need the blood unless they were monsters? Regardless she would find out soon enough, they needed to be captured no matter who they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a few things happened all at once that shook Artemis from her thoughts. She heard a scream coming from behind the man she had been observing and looked to see one the one to his right with an arrow sticking out of his chest. The other two started pulling out weapons and moving forward and the other hunters began to fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whirled around to see who had fired an arrow. It was from Phoebe, of course, the girl was fond of a good fight and had trouble with patience. Luckily the two hadn't seemed to notice the other groups of hunters and soon had their backs full of arrows. If nothing else, it seemed that the trap had worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis moved forward to check their pulses but found none. She sighed to herself, resigning this to be a failed mission. They didn’t dissolve into dust which meant that they weren't monsters. She was about to leave when one of their hands, the leaders, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In seconds a knife was being held to her throat and the boy was yelling out, "Drop your weapons or your Lady dies!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Impossible! She is a Goddess!" Phoebe yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've killed stronger." The boy replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do as he says!" Artemis said. She didn't know whether he could kill her with that knife, but she wasn't all too keen on finding out. It didn't help that his grip was so strong. There was no way she could escape his grasp. She wondered how he was so strong, especially considering he had just taken multiple arrows to the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of the hunters laying down their bows and daggers filled the air. Once the last clang was heard the man spoke again, "Now all of you should leave the building. I will send her out once it's clear, I swear it on Lord Chaos."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunters looked shocked at his oath but still looked ready to refuse. Artemis managed a small nod to Phoebe and the hunt slowly started to file out. Within a few minutes they were alone and his grasp loosened as he shoved her away. She whirled around to face him, pulling out a knife, only to find the other two men getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow! That hurt!" It was the man who had been shot in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That hurt? I look like a porcupine!" Said the other. The two began pulling out the arrows grunting as they did. The leader though simply waved his hand and the arrows fell from his back. Artemis’ eyes widened, It was unbelievable, he was using powers she had never seen in all her life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was equally surprised by the fact that the three had survived. The arrows of the hunt were blessed by herself and rarely left their targets living. The three in front of her though were ripping them out, or in the case of the leader magicking them out, with little to no effort at all. Artemis quickly decided that she would be bringing her symbol of power in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well my Lady, I'm a man of my word. You are free to go." Said the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think you can control me? I could kill you boy!” Artemis sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could try.” The boy said, a tinge of amusement in his voice. She thought about calling his bluff but decided not to risk it after the display she had just seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know this is not over right?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would expect nothing less." He said letting out a slight laugh before continuing. "You should get going. I would hate for your hunt to try and come back in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing him warily she got up and headed out. It was unfortunate that they had failed, but even she could admit when a situation was unfavorable. They needed to prepare to be ready for these creatures, that was sure. 'At least we now know what we're looking for now' she thought before walking out the door to join her girls.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back, everyone,  I hope you enjoy chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Flashback*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Erebus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Void)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erebus stared d</span>
  <span>own at his wife with a huge grin on his face. She had just given birth to a son, a son who would change everything. They loved their daughter Nebula, but a son would be needed for what they wanted to accomplish. He would have a great destiny so they knew that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. A prophecy had been given and their son would be the one to change everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years ago Kronos had been born and already he was an evil and manipulative creature. He needed to be stopped, but Chaos wouldn’t let the primordials fight with one another so it would be their children that would have to do it. That's why they had decided to have another child. Nebula was strong, but she wasn’t anywhere near the level their son would rise too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Gaea supported Kronos surprising most of the group. She had loved her husband dearly and after what her son had done they were sure she would’ve abandoned him. Ouranos had been evil to be fair, but Kronos was without a doubt worse. The earth goddess seemed to have a blind spot for him, however. It was clear now that Perseus was the only hope of getting rid of Kronos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been foretold by Lady Chaos herself that the first son of each of the Primordial couples would receive the greatest power. She also revealed that there was a prophecy concerning the titan children but that it wasn’t time to reveal it quite yet. </span>
  <b>(A/N Read ‘Author was too lazy to come up with decent prophecy at the moment’)</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pregnancy and birth had been kept secret in an attempt to hide him from Kronos for as long as possible. The two were sure to be at odds one day and it was best not to provoke anything until Perseus was old enough to defend himself. He would need to be ready to face his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos hadn’t received his domains yet, but they were sure to be powerful considering his current strength. All Erebus could do was hope that Perseus’ domains were strong as well. Erebus was going to aid his son however and he had already begun plans on how to do it. He would create a race of people that would follow Perseus and his siblings and aid them whenever they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were rules of course that Chaos gave for creating new species, but it was still worth it. Almost all of the other Primordials had done it at some point which is where a lot of the current beasts came from, but that wasn’t exactly what Erebus had in mind. He was going to create creatures similar to the so-called ‘humans’ that Gaea had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take some time to accomplish but to him, it was worth it. Erebus wanted his son to rule and he would ensure that there were resources to assist Perseus when needed. Erebus was sure that he could convince some of the others to aid him as well to make the creations even stronger. A plan was beginning to form and Erebus knew that Kronos’ defeat was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*End of Flashback*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Percy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Encampment)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Five Days Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy had thought a lo</span>
  <span>t over the encounter with Artemis and her hunters at the hospital. He of course knew that they had been after him and his people for years, but they had never even gotten close until a few days ago. He was always able to sense them in the shadows and avoid them before it ever became a problem. All this did was confirm the fact that Artemis had asked for help and there was only one being he knew of that could be responsible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunt had contacted Hades to receive a boon to be covered in the dark. Percy could of course override this ability and sense them anyway, but he had admittedly gotten lazy after so many years avoiding the hunt. He didn’t think to look for people being covered by blessings. Now the hunt had seen him and he would have to take action in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew that he could ignore the situation and that the hunt would likely never be able to pick up his trail again, but that wasn’t the best move, especially considering the current blood situation. No, it was finally time to play his hand and let the cards fall where they may. He had one shot to save his people and he needed to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he wanted was to have a safe audience with Olympus, but Percy knew that could never happen while Artemis was on his trail. He needed to neutralize her threat before he could ask for a meeting. The only problem was that he would never be able to speak to the huntress without her immediately either attacking him or calling for assistance from the rest of the gods. He needed a bargaining chip, and he could only think of one that would be important enough for the goddess of the moon to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant of Artemis, would be the target of the plan. Percy and his companions would kidnap the huntress and demand an audience with Artemis. Hopefully, he would be able to convince her to take him to Olympus peacefully, but there was no guarantee. After all, they were planning on starting the conversation by kidnapping one of Artemis’ closest traveling companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would once again be taking Thad and Bran with him, but Andromeda would also be involved. Percy’s sister was much more gifted at magic and abilities than he was. He bested her in combat with weapons and hand to hand, but she had a talent for their shared powers. The only way he’d ever been able to beat her was through using the powers from his domains, but even then it was close. She was the only chance they had at getting to Zoë without Artemis noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda could cover them from the light of the moon to sneak across the camp of the hunt and teleport them away once they had captured the lieutenant. Thad and Bran were coming just in case something went wrong and they ended up in a fight, but even then Percy worried that they would quickly be overwhelmed if Artemis called for aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told Thad and Bran about his idea and they both thought it was insane, but had still agreed to go. Andromeda was much harder to convince. She gave Pery a lecture about how ludicrous and irresponsible the plan was and how if something went wrong then their people would be left leaderless. He managed to convince her by telling her that she could call it quits at any point on the mission and they would abort immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Percy hadn’t told his sister that it was a lie and that he would proceed with the mission regardless of the danger, but the promise had comforted her. It was imperative that this plan went off without a hitch too though or his people would be starving within the next few years. He needed the aid of the gods and this was the only way to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Artemis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Olympus)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2 days later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this straight, you had the man you’ve been hunting for years right where you wanted him and you let him get away?" Apollo said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis cut him off with a stern glare. She hated having to go to these stupid meetings, but Zeus was expecting a report on her progress and she was bound to answer him. It was embarrassing to admit that she had been outsmarted by her prey. The last time she had lost a fight had been centuries ago, but the man she had met at the hospital was admittedly… talented. She would make sure to be ready for him next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes well…" Zeus muttered. "Next time you face him make sure you succeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course father," Artemis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had spent the past few days gathering equipment for the hunt. She had even convinced her father to allow her to visit Akhlys to get a poison that would completely immobilize even the most powerful being in exchange for a lighter sentence. The primordial goddess would be allowed to reform, but she would be contained to an island similarly designed to Ogygia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Artemis had gotten her arrows and knives blessed by all of the Olympian council as well as by Hestia and Hades, though the god of the underworld was still disgruntled by the fact that she had failed even with his blessing. She now had the weapons needed to fight the boy she had met and it was only a matter of time before he would, at last, be imprisoned by Olympus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meeting went on for a while without her paying much attention. She was focused on how she would go about capturing her prey the next time they faced. She was still going to need the full force of the hunt if she wanted to bring him in. The boy was powerful and Zeus had expressly said that he wanted the leader brought in alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the council finished and Artemis flashed back down to where the hunt was camped. It was nearing dark and she began to make herself ready for her nightly responsibilities. She would be staying in the camp tonight as there was no point in scouting the local hospitals. The Nosferatu had taken enough blood from the hospital and it was unlikely they would be striking again for a few more days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis walked around the camp to make sure that all the girls were doing well and that the scouts were well prepared for their shifts. She then found a place to meditate while automating her chariot to fly across the sky. She quickly found her link with the moon and everything under it was once more within her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Percy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Camp of the Hunt)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and his chosen co</span>
  <span>mpanions spent the next few days practicing the kidnapping over and over. They had the camp nearly perfectly mapped out and had even found out which tent Zoe was sleeping in thanks to the help of some bats he had sent to fly overhead and report to him. It was a fairly standard layout for the hunt and Percy was sure that they would be able to get in and out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had practiced disarming replica traps that the hunt liked placing around their camp, chokeholds for when they got to Zoe, and concealing themselves completely from the moon. Even with Andromeda, they had to be wary of the moonlight. If they came into contact with direct light for more than a few seconds within such proximity to Artemis they would be detected instantly. They would need to be careful to pull the plan off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Andromeda said, shaking Percy from his thoughts, “You guys ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do it,” Percy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hated risking the lives of his people but he knew that without the three of them the operation was hopeless. They were all capable, but he didn't want them to get hurt if things went south. It had to be done though and he trusted his sister’s abilities to get them all out if there was trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda teleported them within a few miles of the camp. They couldn’t risk starting any closer for fear of alerting the hunt. They would of course teleport out directly from Zoë’s tent, but it wouldn’t matter if they were detected then. For now, though, they had a job to do and quickly began to approach the campground of the hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few hours to make it to the perimeter of the camp to avoid the light of the moon. Percy could make out guards patrolling the outskirts, but that wasn’t what concerned him. Artemis was right there in the center of the hunt, seemingly just meditating quietly. To accomplish their goal now, they would be passing by the goddess by mere feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling it,” Andromeda whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean no? We had a deal Perseus!” Andromeda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sis, but we have to do this, please come with me, I can’t do it without you!” Percy begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it demeaning to have to grovel for his sister's help? Yes, yes it was, but he needed her and this was the only thing he could think of. He just hoped that it would work because he already didn’t like their chances and doing it by himself was a suicide mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Andromeda said but gave him a look that said they would be talking more about this later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gulped but quickly decided to carry on. The guards wouldn't be able to see them so long as they stayed in the shadows due to his powers and Artemis wouldn't be able to sense them without the power of the moon. There weren't many trees around, but luckily it was a cloudy night. They would go from tree to tree whenever the moon was covered and make it close to Zoë’s tent. Once they were inside then the mission was, as far as Percy was concerned, a success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them several minutes of weaving their way forward and waiting for cloud cover to get close to Zoë. Soon enough they were there though and all they needed was to wait for the next cloud in order to strike. The mission was almost complete and they hadn’t encountered an ounce of resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had been sure that he could handle Artemis on her own under most circumstances, but with the force of the hunt and a nearly full moon, he wasn't happy about their odds. Luckily it seemed as though that wouldn’t be concerned and the bargaining chip would soon be within their grasp. Soon a large cloud began covering the moon and the group prepared the final strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the cloud had completely covered the source of light they began sprinting towards the tent. Everything seemed perfect until Bran, a warrior who had been alive for centuries mind you, tripped! The effect was almost instantaneous as shouts were heard across the camp and Artemis’ eyes shot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy immediately grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her into the tent. He needed her to get Zoë out of there and back to the settlement. He would join Thad and Bran after they dealt with the lieutenant. He knew the two could hold their own for that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed into the tent and Percy quickly jumped on the now awakened hunter. He wasted no time in slamming her head onto the ground and knocking her unconscious. He didn’t do it too hard as he didn’t actually want to hurt the girl, but time was of the essence and it was a minor injury that could be healed in moments once they escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy, I need you to get her out of here! I’m going to go help the others” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re coming to Percy!” Andromeda replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave them here. Go back to the settlement and you’ll find my plan written in a journal in my chambers. You must follow through with it!” Percy said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you!” Andromeda said, tears forming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself, you need to do this,” Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late though. Andromeda quickly lunged forward and, placing her hands on Percy and Zoë, teleported them out. Percy could have refused to go if he had thought about it, but she had simply been too fast. Her sudden movement had shocked him and the three of them were soon deposited into a pile outside the settlement. They were home, but Thad and Bran were gone, likely to be captured by Artemis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Camp of the Hunt)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being abandoned sucks right? Thad knew immediately when it happened that Andromeda had taken Percy with her. He doubted it was by Percy’s choice, but it still hurt to know that their leader was gone. He was the only chance they had against the hunt, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try. If they were going to be captured or worse then they would go out fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunters were starting to swarm the area and arrows began flying at him and Bran. Each and every one of the projectiles had been blocked by a blade or dodged which made Thad thankful for his Nosferatu reflexes. They had quicker reactions than most demigods and it was coming in quite handy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon a ginger-haired hunter leading two others charged at them with knives drawn. Bran lunged forward raising his sword to meet the attacks of the two followers, leaving the leader for Thad. She tried for a horizontal strike across his torso, but he managed to meet the knife with his own. They were soon exchanging blows and Thad found himself impressed by her skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a series of attempted slices, she surprised him by twirling her right-hand blade around and attempting to stab his stomach. Thad reacted quickly though, dropping his left-hand knife and grabbing her forearm. He brought the hilt of his second blad down on her extended arm causing her to drop the knife, but in a flash, she had lunged forward with her second weapon and stabbed his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thad grunted in pain but managed to sweep her legs out from under her causing the hunter to fall backward and lose grip of her second knife leaving it hanging out of him. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out before throwing it to the ground and lunging at the fallen hunter. He slammed the base of his palm into her jaw, sending her head farther into the ground and causing her to lose consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Thad saw that Bran had managed to deal with his two opponents and was once again dodging and blocking arrow fire. Thad only had one knife left on him regretting not having brought a sword as Bran chose too. They might have fared better if he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon though, a bright silver arrow came out of nowhere quickly piercing Bran’s side. The warrior immediately sagged to the ground, which was odd if not for what Thad saw next. Artemis herself stepped forward, her bow raised, already notching another arrow. He thought about using his abilities to try to avoid the shot but knew it was pointless. Looking into the goddess’ eyes he saw the determination there. The fight was over and they both knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Artemis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Camp of the Hunt)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had managed to subdue the men who had stayed behind to fight them. At long last, they had some of their targets alive, but there was no sign of the other two and most importantly Zoë. It was a terrible loss, but she was sure that she could get the information she needed from their captive. No one had ever been able to stand the prowess of the goddess of the hunt's interrogations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take them to my tent and get Phoebe to the medical station!" Artemis called to the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all proceeded through the campground and threw the men into her quarters. The girls looked like they all wanted to take a shot at the men themselves, but Artemis knew that none of them had the stomach for what she was about to do. She needed information out of them and would do whatever was necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also needed to contact Hades and tell him about the development. He would likely also want to speak to the two before all was said and done. They weren’t the leader of course, but given enough time she knew she could get the information she needed out of them. Soon enough, the boy would be in her grasp and her hunt would one more be successful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know who you'd like to be paired with Percy. The options are as follows:</p><p>Rhea (Already has support from commenters)<br/>Calypso (fairly typical)<br/>Akhlys (Weird, but its an option.<br/>Elpis (Props to anyone who even knows who this is)<br/>Hemera (Would be strange considering she is technically also Percy’s sister/half-sister, but then again these are immortal gods so it could work.)<br/>Gaea (I don’t want to do this one, but if you guys want it then I could make it work.<br/>Medusa (I have read a few pretty good fics on this pair that were unfortunately either abandoned or on a (long) hiatus. Could be interesting.)<br/>Themis (Another odd one for sure, but I don’t mind doing a rare pairing.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter! Please let me know your thoughts, ideas, criticisms, and anything else you'd like to say.  I especially hope that the layout of the settlement made sense to you since I wasn’t too sure. Two things before we go through:</p>
<p>Do you have name suggestions for OC’s or any of the buildings? Especially the main house since I’d rather not just call in ‘main house’ for the rest of the story and ‘big house’ is kinda taken.</p>
<p>As for the relationship(s) in this fic, I am debating between the following for Percy.<br/>Hestia<br/>Zoe<br/>Hera<br/>Artemis<br/>Thalia<br/>Calypso<br/>Rhea<br/>Other</p>
<p>Let me know what you think, but this decision is quite a bit away from here. There will be other relationships of course, but Percy’s is the main one. Please let me know what you would like and we will discuss more later. Even if you want someone else, let me know and I will consider it. Personally, I think any of the above listed could be fun to write, so I will likely go with what you guys want.<br/>With all that said, I hope to see you guys next week for Part II! - VWWriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>